The Rest is all Drips
by The Best Fics Ever
Summary: Goku had always dreamed of having the one that he could not have, but maybe...he can. RxR! OMG!11111111apple.


**Disclaimer: **We don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Dragonball X, Dragonball XY, Dragonball XX, Dragonball FBI, Dragonball SVU, Dragonball CI, Dragonball: Trial by Jury, Dragonball Miami, Dragonball New York, Dragonball Alabama, or any other Dragonball or their characters.

* * *

Goku burst into the pub, his eyes full of rage at his recent turn-down. Seeing Vegeta, all beautifully done up, hair the wispy shade of raven wings, flowing around him as he sat gracefully poised on a tuffet, staring at the spider that sat beside him, he could only think to recite, "Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet, eating her curds and whey…"

Waxing poetic now, Vegeta in his gorgeous moonlit complexion the light cascading a beautiful ivory along the slope of his daintily pointed nose. Vegeta, with his…um…yeah.

Meanwhile, back at the pub, Krillin ran up to Goku asking, "So how the hell did it go? Did he say yes?"

"Who does he think he is?" Goku bellowed. "That man has tangled with the wrong…um…man."

"Eww," Krillin whimpered. "That's pretty damn disgusting."

That was when Goku broke down into sobs. "Why do you always make fun of me because I'm gay?"

"Because…you're gay," he replied. "Damn it."

"Anyway," Goku went on, completely recovered from his episode (Episode #772, where he was powering up…again). "No one says 'no' to Goku!"

"He he," Krillin agreed. "Damn right!"

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear!"

The smaller man cringed in fear as he said, "Uh…more beer…damn it?"

"What for?" Goku asked. "Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

"Who you?" Krillin replied. "Never. Gaston…"

He raised an eyebrow and corrected, "Goku."

"Damn! I mean, Goku, you've got to pull yourself together."

It was then that he broke out into song, drawing the attention of the other patrons of the pub, all of them conveniently Irish. "Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Goku, looking so down in the dumps! Every guy here'd love to be you, Goku, even when taking your lumps! There's no man on Earth as admired as you! You're everyone's favorite gay! Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why…way.

"No one's slick as Goku! No one's quick as Goku! No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Goku's! For there's no man on Earth half as…er…manly! Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Bra, Trunks, or ChiChi, and they'll you whose team they'd prefer to be on.

"No one's been like Goku a king pin like Goku! No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Goku!"

Goku then burst into song shouting, "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"

The entire pub then shouted, "My, what a guy, that Gaston!"

Goku frowned.

"Give five 'hurrahs'! Give twelve 'hip-hips'! Goku's the best and the rest is all drips!"

The patrons momentarily stopped their singing to say in chorus, "Eww…"

They then continued their song, "No one fights like Goku, douses lights like Goku! In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Goku!"

"For there's no one as burly and brawny," ChiChi, Bulma, and Pan sang together as they sat on a bench that Goku randomly decided to pick up, throwing them off to the side.

"As you see, I've got biceps to spare!" he belted out.

"Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny!" Krillin elaborated.

"That's right!" he shouted, taking of his shirt. "And every last inch of me's covered with hair!"

The men continued on, "No one hits like Goku, matches wits like Goku! In a spitting match, nobody spits like Goku!"

"I'm especially good at expectorating!"

He then spit out a dragonball at the men across the room, who chorused, "Ten points for Goku!"

"When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs, every morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs so I'm roughly the size of a barge!" he sang loudly.

"No one shoots like Goku, makes those beauts like Goku! Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Goku!"

"I use antlers in all of my decorating!"

They then chanted together, "Say it again! Who's a man among men? And then say it once more! Who's that hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on! There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down!"

Krillin broke off on his own singing, "And his name's G-A-S…T…"

Goku raised an eyebrow in irritation as his young friend went on, "G-A-S-T-E….G-A-S-T-O…oh!"

"Gaston!" the entire crowd shouted.

"I'M NOT GASTON!" he shouted back at them. "IT'S GOKU, DAMN IT!"

As if in response to the gentle prodding of the whispering summer breeze, hushing the hiker on the mountain, the pub died down into silence.

Krillin said, "I guess he's just hard to get."

Suddenly, the door burst open, and there stood Vegeta. He raised his dark chocolate eyes to meet those of Goku and sang, "And I…will always love yooooooooooooou! I will always love yooooooooooooou!"

And then Krillin said, "Or maybe not."

And then they had sex and smoked a cigarette, and it was slightly to the left…instead of just great.

**

* * *

****Continuation of Disclaimer: **We also do not own _Beauty in the Beast_, in whole or in part, nor do we own Whitney Houston or her famous song "I Will Always Love You." We furthermore do not own AMV Hell 3, from which we stole the Vegeta singing joke, and whose owners are both genius and have, themselves, **WAY** too much free time. And my computer keeps going "blipblipblipblipblipblipblipblip…"We also do not own , in whole or in part, nor do we own Whitney Houston or her famous song "I Will Always Love You." We furthermore do not own AMV Hell 3, from which we stole the Vegeta singing joke, and whose owners are both genius and have, themselves, too much free time. And my computer keeps going "blipblipblipblipblipblipblipblip…"

* * *

_We love comments and flannel! We wear them both, like, every day! So tell us what you think! Love us, bow down to us, and worship our awesomeness as authors! (Please refer to Mission Statement on profile.) _

_P.S. People named "Francheska" rule. They just do. Bye._

_P.P.S. Bye again._

_P.P.P.S. No, I love YOU more._

_P.P.P.P.S. No, YOU hang up first._


End file.
